Staubkörner
by Nyuu-neechan
Summary: .:[TRADUÇÃO]:. Uma história em drabbles. Em um universo levemente alternativo de Bleach, no qual Orihime traz Ulquiorra de volta à vida, Grimmjow e Nel, de algum modo, não têm sido os mesmos, e Kisuke e Yoruichi têm muito o que fazer. Escrito e autorizado por lilarin.
1. Orihime: Cinzas

**Disclaimer: **Esta história é uma tradução autorizada e, portanto, não me pertence. Todos os créditos vão para lilarin, a autora original em alemão. Apenas a tradução me pertence, e nada mais.

* * *

**Staubkorn**, _das Pl. -körner:_ einzelner, kleiner Teil des Staubs. (uma porção pequena e individual de pó ou poeira; grão de pó, cisco, argueiro)

* * *

_Orihime: Cinzas_

― Por favor ― sua voz era uma súplica, soando um pouco mais alto que o vento que soprava silencioso pela solidão do deserto conhecido como Hueco Mundo.

― Por favor, não ― ela tentou desesperadamente agarrar algo dele.

― Por favor, não me deixe ― mas o vento continuou a soprar. Passou por seus cabelos ruivos, arrastou-se sobre seu uniforme branco e rasgado, limpou as lágrimas em seu rosto sem perguntar e arrebatou-lhe o último fragmento de cinzas que havia restado dele.

Mais uma vez ela estendeu a mão, novamente em vão. Sem piedade, como Kurosaki-kun anteriormente, o vento levou embora o coração que ela havia colocado nas mãos dele.

* * *

**Nota da tradutora:** Olá! Esta é minha primeira tradução de Bleach, e também a primeira que traduzo de outro idioma que não seja o inglês. Sinto-me tão orgulha por finalmente ser capaz de traduzir direto do alemão! Bem, escolhi esse fic justamente por ser em drabbles, então os capítulos são curtinhos, o que acaba sendo um exercício diário para eu poder colocar meus conhecimentos germânicos em prática. Portanto, esperem atualizações quase que diariamente.

Agradeço muito à autora lilarin por ter sido um amor de pessoa e me permitido traduzir suas fantásticas histórias!

Deixem reviews para que eu possa dar um feedback à autora!

_Nyuu-neechan_


	2. Ulquiorra: Coração

**Disclaimer: **Esta história é uma tradução autorizada e, portanto, não me pertence. Todos os créditos vão para lilarin, a autora original em alemão. Apenas a tradução me pertence, e nada mais.

* * *

_Ulquiorra: Coração_

O mundo se dissolveu ao seu redor. Porém, era uma ilusão, tal como o céu azul que ele havia despedaçado. Assim como a promessa que havia sido dada a eles por Aizen-sama.

Nada daquilo era real. Nada daquilo possuía uma existência. Mesmo o poder por si só não significava nada. A mulher havia lhe dito isto, e ele a contradisse. Até que ele foi derrotado por aquele que considerava fraco.

Poder sem um coração não era nada. E não só o mundo desapareceu, mas como ele próprio. Contudo, ele se permitiu uma última ilusão ao estender sua mão em direção a ela.


	3. Yoruichi & Kisuke: Azul e Turquesa

**Disclaimer: **Esta história é uma tradução autorizada e, portanto, não me pertence. Todos os créditos vão para lilarin, a autora original em alemão. Apenas a tradução me pertence, e nada mais.

* * *

_Yoruichi & Kisuke: Azul e Turquesa_

― Você não quer mandá-los de volta? ― ela olhou preocupada para a cesta com a menina e gato adormecidos.

― Não, não, minha querida. Com certeza, isso seria uma irresponsabilidade ― disse o rosto sorridente sob o chapéu listrado. ― A única questão é: o que iremos fazer com os dois?

Um leque foi aberto de forma pensativa e fechado novamente.

Olhos azuis se abriram de repente. Um rosnado agressivo se seguiu e uma pelagem azul-metálico se eriçou toda.

― Pobre rapazinho, vai ficar tão irritado com isso ― mãos finas, morenas como chocolate, ergueram o gato que esperneava e apertou-o carinhosamente contra os seios avantajados.

Pouco tempo depois, um ronronar profundo ressoou em contentamento.


	4. Ichigo: Incompreensão

**Disclaimer: **Esta história é uma tradução autorizada e, portanto, não me pertence. Todos os créditos vão para lilarin, a autora original em alemão. Apenas a tradução me pertence, e nada mais.

* * *

_Ichigo: Incompreensão_

— Inoue, você é realmente incrível — ele coçou a cabeça, constrangido. — Hm... e mais uma vez obrigado por curar o Ishida — agora ele olhava para ela com um fraco sorriso.

Ela retribuiu o olhar calada. Segundos se passaram. Ele limpou a garganta. O silêncio continuou.

— E todos os outros que você salvou da morte...

Silêncio.

— Oi, Inoue, por que você está chorando agora? Espera! Para onde você vai? — confuso, ele tentou segurar o braço dela, mas em vão.

— Por que está me olhando desse jeito, Ishida? Eu disse alguma coisa errada?

— Fecha essa boca, Kurosaki. Você é e sempre será um idiota.


	5. Ichigo: Incompreensão II

**Disclaimer: **Esta história é uma tradução autorizada e, portanto, não me pertence. Todos os créditos vão para lilarin, a autora original em alemão. Apenas a tradução me pertence, e nada mais.

* * *

_Ichigo: Incompreensão II_

— Abra agora mesmo, Inoue!

— Não.

— Isso é loucura. Você perdeu a cabeça?

Nenhuma resposta. Uma luz dourada ofuscante brilhou pela janela e pela fresta da porta na frente dele. Tão clara, que ele colocou a mão diante dos olhos para protegê-los. Ele agarrou Zangetsu com firmeza.

— Eu vou entrar. Mesmo que tenha que ser a força.

Novamente não houve resposta. Ele rangeu os dentes e tomou impulso.

— Shinten Koushun!

O escudo dourado bloqueou o seu caminho. Ela se encontrava ajoelhada no chão com a cabeça de Ulquiorra sobre o seu colo. Suas mãos estavam posicionadas protetoramente sobre o corpo imaculado e nu.

— Inoue... Por quê?


	6. Ichigo: Incompreensão III

**Disclaimer: **Esta história é uma tradução autorizada e, portanto, não me pertence. Todos os créditos vão para lilarin, a autora original em alemão. Apenas a tradução me pertence, e nada mais.

* * *

_Ichigo: Incompreensão III_

— Urahara-san, vocês não podem deixar isso acontecer! Inoue agora está vivendo totalmente sozinha com aquele Hollow!

— Ora, ora, Kurosaki-san, todos nós precisamos fazer sacrifícios — Urahara fez um gesto desesperado com a mão na direção da Yoruichi, que tinha no colo o gato de pelagem azul ronronando alto.

— Além disso, o hóspede da Inoue-san dificilmente é mais Hollow do que vocês agora. Os únicos Hollows que temos aqui são esses dois.

Com a testa franzida em irritação, ele observou as outras duas criaturas.

— Que também deviam ser colocados em gigais.

Um suspiro foi ouvido.

— Um desejo da minha querida Yorouchi que eu não posso recusar, ainda que eu ache um tanto difícil.


	7. Ulquiorra & Orihime: Conversa

**Disclaimer: **Esta história é uma tradução autorizada e, portanto, não me pertence. Todos os créditos vão para lilarin, a autora original em alemão. Apenas a tradução me pertence, e nada mais.

* * *

_Ulquiorra & Orihime: Conversa_

— Ulquiorra-kun...?

— Não.

— Ulquiorra-san?

— Não.

— Ulquiorra... eu não posso dizer que não é muito apropriado?

— Mulher, eu já lhe disse uma vez que você não deve me comparar com um humano, nem dirigir-se a mim como tal.

— Mas Ulquiorra... — sua unha cravou-se na pele dele. — Com um coração, sem um buraco ou uma máscara de Hollow, e onde todos podem ver você... sendo assim, você é mesmo um humano!

— Mulher, estou lhe avisando...

— Orihime... e não "mulher" — irritada, ela cutucou novamente o peito dele várias vezes.

Surpreso como o dedo dela podia lhe perfurar tão dolorosamente até o coração, ele finalmente cedeu:

— Que seja... Orihime.

— Obrigada... Ulquiorra.


	8. Kisuke: Ciúmes

**Disclaimer: **Esta história é uma tradução autorizada e, portanto, não me pertence. Todos os créditos vão para lilarin, a autora original em alemão. Apenas a tradução me pertence, e nada mais.

* * *

_Kisuke: Ciúmes_

Esperneando e rosnando de raiva, o gato azul foi rudemente jogado para fora do quarto pelo colarinho.

— Seja um bom garoto e vá brinca com a pequena Nel.

Grimmjow caiu sobre as quatro patas com destreza. Saltou ao redor e bufou outra vez contrariado para a porta já fechada.

Sobre a cama, ao fundo, dedos chocolate viajavam suavemente sobre a pele cor de creme e fez que bem treinados músculos abdominais sentissem arrepios.

— Você por acaso está com ciúmes? — a voz de Yoruichi fez surgir excitantes cócegas em seus ouvidos.

— Você o mima demais. Grimmjow não vai ficar tão pequeno assim para sempre.

Agora os lábios dela se encontravam sedutoramente sobre os dele.

— Mais importante é que se pode amansá-lo antes com amor.


	9. Orihime: Coração

**Disclaimer: **Esta história é uma tradução autorizada e, portanto, não me pertence. Todos os créditos vão para lilarin, a autora original em alemão. Apenas a tradução me pertence, e nada mais.

* * *

_Orihime: Coração_

— Ulquiorra, pelo menos pegue um pouco de arroz. Assim que você tiver comido alguma coisa, vai se sentir melhor — exasperada, ela empurrou novamente o prato na direção dele.

— Mulher, este corpo é uma humilhação. Ele é inútil e absurdamente fraco — sem hesitação, uma faca correu sobre a pele alva. Escorria sangue do corte de sua mão.

Ela não tinha mais forças para conter as lágrimas.

— Eu sinto muito, eu não escolhi essa forma por você. Foi você mesmo... foi seu coração.

Após uma longa hesitação, uma mão pálida tocou seu rosto, aparando uma lágrima. Então, finalmente, os pauzinhos foram erguidos.


	10. Nel: Temporada de caça

**Disclaimer: **Esta história é uma tradução autorizada e, portanto, não me pertence. Todos os créditos vão para lilarin, a autora original em alemão. Apenas a tradução me pertence, e nada mais.

* * *

_Nel: Temporada de caça_

— Gimmy... Gimmy... vem pra Nel, vem, vem, vem... — a garotinha com tranças pendendo do lado do rosto deitou no chão e enfiou seu curto braço debaixo do armário.

— Pequena Nel, deixe o nosso bom Grimmjow recuperar um pouco o fôlego. O pobrezinho já deve estar no fim de suas forças com você o afugentando o tempo todo. — com um sorriso maroto, a cabeça da garotinha foi atingida por um leque.

Um rugido indignado foi ouvido, seguido por um rosnado irritado. Em seguida, o gato azul saiu debaixo do armário num mergulho e correu para longe dali.

— Eu vou te pegar, Gimmy — Nel saiu correndo atrás, e Kisuke riu satisfeito.


	11. Ulquiorra: Reflexão

**Disclaimer: **Esta história é uma tradução autorizada e, portanto, não me pertence. Todos os créditos vão para lilarin, a autora original em alemão. Apenas a tradução me pertence, e nada mais.

* * *

_Ulquiorra: Reflexão_

— A mulher não está — ele quis fechar a porta, ignorando o shinigami.

— Você realmente sabe por que a Inoue quase não está mais em casa? — sem embargo, Kurosaki o impediu com a mão. — Tudo o que ela faz por você?

Ele não lhe respondeu e permitiu que a porta fosse arrombada com fúria.

— Não, não é? Isso também não lhe interessa, porque nós todos não passamos de lixo!

Ele também deixou que fosse agarrado pelo colarinho.

— Você... você mesmo é um lixo, quando continua se aproveitando tanto da bondade dela.

Calmo, ele se manteve no lugar.

— O que você espera de mim?

Ele foi solto.

— Que você finalmente comece a olhar as coisas mais de perto.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **A resposta de Ichigo é uma alusão ao que Ulquiorra disse à Orihime no capítulo 317: "Estes meus olhos refletem tudo. Não há nada que eles não possam ver".


	12. Grimmjow: Imprevisto

**Disclaimer: **Esta história é uma tradução autorizada e, portanto, não me pertence. Todos os créditos vão para lilarin, a autora original em alemão. Apenas a tradução me pertence, e nada mais.

_Grimmjow: Imprevisto_

— Deixa o Gimmy em paz! — Nel fuzilou o garoto malvado com os olhos, irritada. Mas ele apenas riu e continuou a rodopiar o gato que rosnava, segurando-o pelo rabo.

De repente, o garoto levou uma forte varrourada sobre a cabeça. Assustado, ele soltou Grimmjow, que, embora tenha sido arremessado no ar, caiu elegantemente sobre as patas.

Com a cabeça inclinada, ali estava Ururu apoiada inocentemente na vassoura, enquanto Jinta esfregava a cabeça, resmungando.

No mesmo instante, Grimmjow fugiu em direção aos braços estendidos da Nel.

— Pobre Gimmy. Espera, com um pouco de vômito da Nel tudo vai ficar bem de novo.

Um rugido horrorizado foi ouvido.


	13. Ulquiorra: Entendimento

**Disclaimer: **Esta história é uma tradução autorizada e, portanto, não me pertence. Todos os créditos vão para lilarin, a autora original em alemão. Apenas a tradução me pertence, e nada mais.

* * *

_Ulquiorra: Entendimento_

A cabeça dela descansava sobre o seu ombro enquanto o resto do corpo estava de lado, deslizando fundo entre as almofadas do sofá. A única luz vinha da televisão ligada e muito barulhenta.

Ele levantou a mão e a manteve próxima ao rosto dela. A pele anteriormente corada estava quase tão pálida quanto seus dedos embranquecidos, e sob os olhos, antes tão vívidos, se encontravam escuras sombras.

A visão lhe doía. Provocou-lhe uma dor profunda e dilacerante que dificultava a respiração. Ele não gostou daquilo. Ternamente, ele a ergueu do sofá e a carregou para a cama.

Ele daria um fim naquilo tudo.

* * *

**Nota da tradutora: **Desculpa pela demora nas atualizações, mas minhas aulas na faculdade começaram semana passada, e já tenho muita coisa para fazer, incluindo estágio, redações e várias traduções para entregar semanalmente. Com isso, vou ter que diminuir a frequência de atualização para duas ou três vezes por semana (se eu conseguir me manter organizada), pois mesmo que o texto seja pequeno, ele toma tempo, já que este projeto é mais uma forma de eu estudar o idioma alemão, portanto eu tomo notas, pesquiso e faço fichamento das palavras e expressões que não conheço, diferente do que faço com as outras traduções.

E obrigada àqueles que leem, mesmo sem comentar.

_Nyuu-neechan_


	14. Kisuke: Transtornos

**Disclaimer: **Esta história é uma tradução autorizada e, portanto, não me pertence. Todos os créditos vão para lilarin, a autora original em alemão. Apenas a tradução me pertence, e nada mais.

* * *

_Kisuke: Transtornos_

A mão dele passeava por sobre o monte quente e moreno, enquanto sua boca se aproximava para perto de seu pico.

Houve um estalo, então uma agitação, e um alto miado agoniado soou estridente por toda a loja.

Ele ignorou. Em vez disso, sua língua circundou marotamente o cume do trêmulo e moreno seio. Sua mão continuou a se arrastar para baixo e percorreu uma planície bem torneada até a caverna cheia de doces segredos.

Mais gritos infantis se seguiram. Algo grande foi quebrado.

— É melhor você dar uma olhada — ela sussurrou ofegante.

Com um suspiro, ele se levantou e se vestiu. Desse jeito ele não iria muito longe. O plano tinha que ser acelerado.


	15. Nel: Progressos

**Disclaimer: **Esta história é uma tradução autorizada e, portanto, não me pertence. Todos os créditos vão para lilarin, a autora original em alemão. Apenas a tradução me pertence, e nada mais.

* * *

_Nel: Progressos_

Grandes olhos castanho-avelã encaravam curiosos o espelho. Agora os cabelos turquesa na altura dos ombros eram alegremente alisados para trás com as mãos. Então ela abriu a boca e admirou seus dentes, agora completos. Depois suas mãos passearam sobre o busto que não era mais plano.

O fato de estar ali completamente nua não incomodava nem ela, nem a alva pantera com pelagem azul que esfregava a cabeça sobre a coxa dela, ronronando.

— O que me diz, Grimmjow? Aos poucos estamos finalmente chegando lá!

De repente, a língua de Grimmjow correu prazerosamente ao longo do interior de sua coxa.

Energicamente, ela lhe deu um tapa no focinho.

— Homens! Vocês só conseguem pensar naquilo!


	16. Ulquiorra: Conclusão

**Disclaimer: **Esta história é uma tradução autorizada e, portanto, não me pertence. Todos os créditos vão para lilarin, a autora original em alemão. Apenas a tradução me pertence, e nada mais.

* * *

_Ulquiorra: __Conclusão_

— Feliz aniversário, Ulquiorra!— Orihime empurrou um muffin decorado com uma vela para ele e lhe deu um suave beijo no rosto.

Ele apenas olhou para ela. Nesse meio tempo, ele soube que ela, depois da escola, trabalhava em uma confeitaria e, aos finais de semana, era garçonete durante a tarde e a noite.

— Assopre a vela e faça um pedido — ela riu, mesmo estando cansada.

Ele fez o que ela disse. Então, quando ele iria começar a falar, ela colocou um dedo sobre a boca dele.

— Não é para falar. Senão o pedido não se realiza.

Ele tinha avaliado a situação e não queria fazer nenhum pedido, mas agir.


	17. O-shougatsu

**Disclaimer: **Esta história é uma tradução autorizada e, portanto, não me pertence. Todos os créditos vão para lilarin, a autora original em alemão. Apenas a tradução me pertence, e nada mais.

* * *

_O-shougatsu_

Grimmjow estava com sua juba escovada e brilhante ao lado de Nelliel, que soava o gongo no templo xintoísta com um sorriso alegre. Depois disso, ela fez sua prece. Em seguida, ele pegou a corda entre os dentes. Sua batida no gongo estremeu todo o templo, o que fez que ele bufasse satisfeito.

Todos puderam ver assim que ela murmurou sua prece no eco do gongo. Estava evidente em cada movimento e olhar seu quando ela guiou afetuosa e pacientemente a mão relutante de Ulquiorra até a corda.

— Que o próximo ano seja menos estressante que este, Yoruichi.

Ela sorriu, contente.

— Kisuke, que pedido desesperado.


End file.
